1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for inserting plugs into the holes in railroad ties after removal of railroad spikes therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known devices of conventional type for plugging holes in railroad ties after removal of railroad spikes associated with the railroad tracks, and prior to re-gauging or railroad replacement, is that known devices are not designed to drive the plugs below the bottom of the tie plate.
Another common problem with known type devices is that they are unduly complex and expensive, and require a great deal of skill in the operation thereof.
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 716,274--12/10/02--C. L. Peirce, Jr. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,891--5/24/49--W. P. Hammers PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,781--12/23/52--M. O. Polson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,482--5/29/62--K. Kenworthy et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,331--12/17/63--H. H. Elliott PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,040--6/9/64--J. G. Bauer et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,835--8/18/64--W. L. Pehoski et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,497--9/22/70--D. G. Brooks PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,424--4/14/81--R. N. Gonterman et al
These patents generally show devices for driving and/or removing plugs and similar articles; however, none of these known prior art devices offer the new and novel features of the present invention.